Cell Expansion Systems (CESs) may be used to expand and differentiate a variety of cell types that may be used for both research and therapeutic purposes. Cells, depending on their type, may grow under different conditions. For example, some cells may grow by first attaching to a surface of a bioreactor, e.g., adherent cells. The materials used in constructing a bioreactor may not have the properties that allow cells to attach to surfaces of the bioreactor. Therefore, in order to promote the attachment of cells to surfaces of the bioreactor, the bioreactor may be coated with a reagent that promotes attachment of the cells.
Embodiments have been made in light of these and other considerations. However, the relatively specific problems discussed above do not limit the applicability of the embodiments of the present disclosure.